Blue portal ( Gohan and Videl )
by jetforce
Summary: UPDATED!!! Gohan+Videl story 6 chapters up Videl and Gohan are packing when they are sucked up by a blue portal updated now i've got 6 chapters up!!! great story its pg-13 because its kind of sudjestive in places new warehouse chapter
1. The Blue portal

Blue portal Chapter 1

This is a Gohan and Videl story because Gohan and Videl are the best. Disclaimer I don't own DBZ but I wish I did.

*means person is thinking that I'm following*

**__**

-person I'm following-

:Link between bonded mates:

**_-Videl-_**

"Why can't I come?" asked Pan as Gohan and Videl finished packing. "This is a vacation for grown ups" she explained to Pan. *And the stuff that's going to happen is grown up stuff * "Pan please just this once mommy and daddy want to be alone but we'll be back in a day or two" Gohan said. "Ok I guess so" said Pan. "Chi-Chi will be watching you" Gohan said. "What not Chi-Chi I don't want to write a 100 page report!" whimpered Pan. The two finished packing and the doorbell rang. "That must be Chi-Chi" Videl said getting the door. Chi-Chi came in with about 20 books. "Pan why don't you go with Chi-Chi?" asked Gohan. Pan scowled and followed Chi-Chi. The two started walking to the car when they heard a strange sound. "What was that?" asked Gohan. "I don't know" responded Videl. The two Moved toward the living room and saw a blue circle on there wall. It was moving what ever it was. Gohan moved closer to examine it. "Honey are you sure we should go near that thing" asked Videl. Just then it started to swirl and something was sucking them into the blue thing. Gohan and Videl grabbed something to avoid being pulled into the vortex. "Gohan help!" cried Videl as her fingers started to slip. "I can't hold on" she said as she let go of the couch. Videl disappeared into the Vortex. "No!" shouted Gohan. "I'm coming" he said as he dove into the blue object.

The two fell to a cold hard tiled floor. As they pulled themselves up they heard voices around them. When they lifted themselves they could see they were in Orange High. "What are we doing here" Videl asked Gohan. "learning and goofing off" said sharpener as he came into view. "Sharpener is that you?" the two said in unison. "yeah you two must have hit your heads hard when you two fell down" sharpener said. :Videl I think that blue thing was a portal… a portal to the past: Gohan thought to Videl. "Could it be?" she said to Gohan. "could what be?" Sharpener asked. Just then Eresia rounded the corner. "what's up?" she asked. "these two fell down and are acting weird" sharpener explained. "we gota go bye" Gohan said pulling Videl outside. "Videl I'm sure of it now were in the past when we were in high school" Gohan said.


	2. Class

Blue Portal Chapter 2

"What is that what that blue thing did?!" Videl asked. "I don't know but I do know we'll be late for class if we don't run" Gohan said. It was a few seconds before class and they didn't want anyone to find out what had happened before they could get back. The two skidded into class just as the bell finished ringing. "So you two are late again… keep it up and you'll be in detention" said the teacher as they got into their seats. "so where did you and Gohan go" Eresia asked Videl. "just to talk" Videl said… "is that talk and tell Gohan how much you love him" Eresia said Pretending she was kissing Gohan. *she doesn't know how much I love him* she chuckled. "What's so funny?" asked Eresia. "Nothing" said Videl. Sharpener was also talking to Gohan "so Gohan did you have to go?…to play around with Videl?" sharpener said suggestively then burst out laughing. "Sharpener shut your mouth or I'm going to break your nose" Gohan threatened. "ok all of you be quiet!" shouted the teacher. "Today it is our guest speaker Hercule we were very fortunate to have him here" continued the teacher. Hercule walks in and strikes a pose "yeahhhh" shouts Hercule. :ohh no my dad is a guest speaker : Videl thought to Gohan. :this big goof… its sad how everyone looks up to him: Gohan thought back. "today Hercule is going to tell us how he beat Cell singal handidly" said the teacher. "Thank you first I got those other weaklings out of the way with their annoying spikey yellow hair. Gohan felt tension rising in him if this wasn't Videl's dad he would have scrapped him already. Videl turned to see Gohan clenching his fists and his power level raising. *I can't wait for this class to end* . Videl looked down upon herself for the first time since they came into this time period. *What the hell! I'm in the body of when I was in high school…I look horrible I look a lot better in the future* . Her concentration was interrupted as Gohan's power lever raised extremely high. "so then the little weaklings with their flashy tricks begged to train under me but I said no… you are too weak ha ha ha" Hercule boasted. "Hercule those people weren't weak at all!" shouted Gohan. "be quiet boy I'm telling you my story of how I beat cell" Hercule said. "ok then weakling I challenge you to a fight" said Gohan. "sorry boy but I don't want to hurt you" Hercule said. "Gohan calm down" Videl said to him. "No I've let this guy get away with it but now he is insulting me and my friends" Gohan said back to Videl. "Hercule fight me unless you are to scared!" Gohan said to Hercule. "Ok boy that's it lets take this outside" Hercule said. "Ok Gohan settle down there will be no fights" said the teacher. "We'll settle this later boy" Hercule said. After the period ended Videl walked up to Gohan "why were you such an idiot fighting my dad would let everyone see your strength" Videl said bonking him on the head with her books. "sorry he was insulting me" Gohan said. "Gohan did you know are bodies look like they did when we were in this time period" Videl asked. Gohan looked down at himself "I still feel as strong as I was before we came here" he said. Gohan held Videl's hand as they walked across the school to their last class. Sharpener ran towards the two and stopped in front of Videl. "Videl I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me after school like maybe a date?" Sharpener asked then he noticed Gohan and Videl holding hands. "Hey Gohan are you trying to take my girl?" asked Sharpener. "what the hell I'm not your girl Sharpener" Videl said. "are you trying to take my mate?!" asked an enraged Gohan. Then Gohan powered up to the highest he could go without going super sayjin and slammed Sharpener into the ground. Sharpener just lay there groaning. Gohan walked over to sharpener "let that be a lesson to you…stay away from my mate" Gohan whispered into his ear powering down. "thanks Gohan" Videl said. Gohan decided to help sharpener so he focused his ki and healed Sharpener. Gohan and Videl walked to their next class. Their next class happened to be P.E. Gohan changed into his gym cloths and met Videl and the rest of the class. "Class today were going to do a 2 mile run. This might be hard for some of you weaklings because last time only Videl and Gohan made it" said the teacher. "Ok go!" said the teacher as they all started. Gohan went over to Videl "want to see who can get there first?" he asked. "your on" she said as they powered up and left the rest in the dust. When the rest of the class got there Gohan and Videl had already done a lap around the world. The rest of the period was dodge ball which Gohan mastered easily. When the final bell rang they decided to go over to Gohan's house. "Gohan should we tell your parents?" asked Videl. "I think it would be a good Idea" he said. They started to fly to Gohan's house/ "Gohan how will we get back? I miss Pan" Videl said in a sad tone. "In about a week Bulma will be done with her time michene we could use that" Gohan said. Videl flew closer to Gohan clinging to him and kissed him. "what was that for?" Gohan asked. "it was for being so smart and loving" she said. Gohan kissed her back and she kissed back. It was about a minute until they stopped. "I think I know what this leads to so I think we should tell your parents" Videl said as they touched down at Gohan's house. Gohan opened the door and let Videl walk through then he followed. "ohh hello Gohan have you brought your friend to spar?" asked chi-chi. "or will I be getting grand children?" asked Chi-Chi. "Mom we have something to tell you… mom we aren't the Gohan and Videl you know" Gohan said. "were from the future" he added as Videl latched onto his arm with a big smile


	3. The future?!

Blue Portal Chapter 3

"What?!… you expect me to believe that?!" asked Chi-chi laughing. "Ok then I'll prove it" Gohan said then he started to focus his ki. Gohan's ki shot up rapidly passing ss1.. then ss2… then finally ss3. Gohan stood there his hair reaching past his waist. Chi-Chi just sat there and her mouth dropped open. "Chi-Chi, Gohan and I have come from 10 years in the future accidentally when we were investigating a blue thing that was a portal in our living room" Videl said. Chi-Chi took off her shocked look and she started to smile. "Are you and Gohan Boyfriend and Girlfriend? And living together" asked Chi-Chi happily. "No were married and living together" said Videl smiling looking at Gohan. "YES! I'm so happy!" Chi-Chi shouted. "Chi-Chi can we stay at your house until we can go back to our time?" asked Videl. "of course" Chi-Chi said. "Gohan can you show Videl to the guest bedro-" Chi-Chi said but was cut off by Gohan. "Mom how about Videl stays in my room" Gohan said. "dose this mean I'll get… get grandchildren?" asked a happy Chi-Chi. "you already have one in our time" Videl said. "ohh my son is all grown up" Chi-Chi started rambling on as Videl and Gohan walked to his room. "This is smaller than our room at home" Gohan said as they sat down on his bed. "I remember this room and all the good times we had here" Videl said. "I remember the first really good time we had here… school had just ended and you came over to my house and we were training when it started to rain. So we went inside all wet except you only had on a white shirt. That's how it started" Gohan said. "I wonder… no it couldn't" Gohan said. "What? What couldn't" asked Videl. "I just thought that it would still be here" Gohan said getting up opening a drawer in his desk. "I've never told anyone about this and when I moved out I forgot about it" he said. Gohan flicked a switch in the drawer and a secret drawer popped open and Gohan pulled out a small object. The small object looked like some king of hourglass but it wasn't filled with sand. "What is it?" asked Videl. "This is the hourglass of Arinez it has the power to only once travel back in time" Gohan said. Videl peered at the hourglass "wow why didn't you use it" she asked. "I was going to use it to travel back to the cell games when I was strong enough but after I moved out I forgot about it because I was focusing on you." Gohan said. "There is one problem there is no way to get back to the future and Bulma can't figure how to make the time machine to into the past to retrieve us if we use it." Gohan said. "Now I can't use it because I have you and Pan" Gohan said. "who else should we tell about the Blue Portal?" asked Videl. "Do you think we should tell Eresia and Sharpener?" she asked. "No then we would have to tell them everything but we should let the Z fighters in on it and your father or else he wont let you spend the night." Gohan said. "hey I got a good Idea we could tell Bulma and Vegeta first so Bulma can hurry on that time machine. "lets go" Videl said as they flew through the window towards Capsule Corp. At Capsule Corp Bulma was working on her the time machine and it only had a few problems left. "Woman! are you down there!" yelled Vegeta because he wasn't allowed to come down there. Bulma kept working not even hearing Vegeta. "I've had this for long enough a prince can go anywhere he likes!" Vegeta said as he walked to where Bulma was. Vegeta could not come down to Bulma's lab since she started the time machine on penalty of (well you know what motivates Vegeta) so Vegeta doesn't know about the machine. "Vegeta is that you out! Now!" said Bulma who had stopped working and blocked his path from seeing the machine. "Vegeta you know the punishment for coming down here" Bulma said. "I don't think that is going to be a problem" he said as he grabbed Bulma pulling her close and kissing her flying her up to their room. "I think I can persuade you to forget that punishment" Vegeta said laying Bulma down on the bed. Gohan and Videl touched down at Capsule Corp and walked up to the door. Gohan knocked on the door and a voice came on "Hello this the automated door answering system Bulma and Vegeta are preoccupied at the moment" it said. "well could you please let me talk to them its Gohan and Videl" Videl said. "One moment" it said and patched them through to Bulma and Vegeta's bedroom. "Bulma its me Gohan its kind of important" he said. "one moment Gohan I'll be done soon" she replied. The two heard shouts of joy from the bedroom. "Gosh Bulma and Vegeta must be getting at it" Gohan said which made Videl blush. Bulma opened the door. Bulma had her hair messed up and her shirt was inside out and she didn't have shoes on. "Bulma I need to tell you something" Gohan said as they sat down on a silk couch. "Bulma we aren't the Gohan and Videl you know… we are from 10 years in the future we were sucked here by a blue portal that appeared in our living room" Videl said. "what?! How is that possible?! Are you Videl Gohan's friend" Bulma asked. "In the future I'm not just his friend I'm his wife" said Videl. Bulma's eyes got big "Gohan got married I didn't think Gohan ever would!" Bulma said. "Bulma we came here to ask for your help… we will need to borrow your time machine when you finish it in a week" Gohan said. "wow so it will work yes I knew I got it right! But how will I get it back it can't go into the past." She said. "By using this Gohan said pulling out the Arinez hourglass. "this can send something into the past once its called the Arinez hourglass" Gohan said handing it to Bulma. "Gohan what about your dream of going back to the Cell games and saving your father. You wouldn't be able to do that" Videl said. "Gohan I can make another time machine in a few months you can use this one when I'm done you having a father is more important that a few months of work" Bulma said handing the hourglass back to Gohan. "Thank you Bulma please tell Vegeta about this I don't want to talk to him right now because I think he might be a little bit angry. Videl and Gohan walked out of Capsule Corp and took off heading for Hercule's house. 


	4. Hercule the weak

Blue Portal chapter 4

Ok I have a few other fics I am also working on now so I haven't updated this lately but here it is

Gohan and Videl landed at Videl's house. Videl walked up and opened the door and walked in to see Hercule sitting in a chair. Hercule got out of his chair and walked to Videl. "Videl where were you?! You better not be out with a boy!!" Hercule said. "dad there is something I have to tell you" Videl said sitting down. Gohan walked into the room. "What do you think your doing boy!! Were you with my daughter!!" Hercule boomed. Gohan didn't answer and walked over to Videl because he new how Hercule was. "Dad I'm not the Videl you know" Videl interjected. Hercule stooped his rampage and looked at her. "what's wrong" he asked her. "dad this is how it goes" Videl said telling Hercule the story of how they got there. **_/didn't want to type it again/ _**"What that's not possible!" Hercule laughed. 

"Ok then I'll prove it to you" Videl said as she took to the air and hovered a few feet above the ground. Hercule stopped laughing and starred at his little girl **_/she isn't really his or little anymore/ _**"How can you hover like that I can't believe my little girl would stoop as low as to use tricks like the ones those wimps used in the Cell games" Hercule said. "And you he said pointing to Gohan have challenged me and I accept" Hercule said. The two dropped into fighting stances. "Gohan go easy on him remember he is my dad" Videl said. "Videl I can't believe you even think this weak little punk can beat me" Hercule boasted. "Well father if he dose then that shows you we were telling the truth" Videl said. Hercule made the first move and punched Gohan in the face. "OWWWWWW it feels like I hit a chunk of steal" screamed Hercule. "See maybe you remember me from somewhere like… the Cell games" Gohan said with a grin on his face. 

All the color drained from Hercule's face as his tiny brain figured something out. He pointed at Gohan "I've got it I remember now… y-you defeated C-Cell" he said. Gohan tripped Hercule then drop kicked him lightly. With that Hercule was on the floor begging for mercy. "I'm sorry for doubting you" Hercule said kissing his feet. Videl was laughing her head off in the background who had taped the whole thing. "Well that takes care of it and by the way dad I'm going to be staying at Gohan's house ok?" Videl said. "But what if he hurts you!?" Hercule asked pointing to Gohan. Videl walked over to Gohan and drew him into a kiss when they stopped Gohan had a goofy smile plastered on his face. "I think I know how to control this one" Videl said. Videl lead Gohan out of the house. "Was that just to convince your dad or should I take that as a sign he said Picking Videl up as he flew home. "Gohan I know how to fly" she said looking him in the eyes. "I know I just like the feel of holding you in my arms" he said grinning at her and kissing her passionately. Videl closed her eyes and kissed him back. Gohan had an idea changing direction to his special spot. Videl broke away when she was out of air and breathed deeply inhaling his sent. 

Gohan descended into a Valley surrounded with naturally forming stone walls the entrance was only reachable from the top. They landed and Gohan put Videl down on her feet and she opened her eyes. This was the spot where Gohan had come when he was young and played and when he was older to think about things mostly Videl before they were married. Sometimes he had stayed there for quite a while so he had one day build a little house where he could stay. Every time he came he improved it while thinking of whatever was on his mind. After years of work it had been transformed into a small cozy house he had often thought it as his second home. Videl looked at him with confusion she had never seen this place before. He hadn't come for a while because he had just talked to Videl instead of coming here. "Gohan what is this place" she asked him. "it is where I used to come to think I built a house because I needed somewhere to stay on some of my long visits; I kept improving it every time I came until it became what it is now" Gohan said. The two walked into the house to see a couple separate rooms they entered the kitchen first. 

The kitchen was filled with everything courtesy of Bulma not letting him make a place without any convenience. The next room was filled with a big bed and many windows letting you see the lovely outside landscape. The next room was a living room with a table and a couch on one side and a TV Gohan had got once again from Bulma. There was also a bathroom but you know what that's like. "Wow Gohan this place is the best can we stay here please please please" Videl begged. "Anything you ask" Gohan said back to her as they sat down upon the couch in the living room. Just then Videl's watch beeped. "Videl there is a break-in at the jewelry store" it said Videl was startled because she wasn't used to it because robbers didn't dare rob anything with sayia man and sayia man 2 around but she wasn't sayia man 2 yet. "Lets go Gohan I miss our robber busting days" Videl said running out of the house. They jumped into the air and headed to the jewelry store. They stopped in front of the jewelry store and a look of horror spread across their faces.

Muwahahahaha a cliffhanger sorry I just had to do that check back for another chapter soon. My first cliffhanger you like? This is kinda a long chapter. Please I beg you review and look at my other many Gohan and Videl stories. That's all for now Bye. 


	5. The Vandals

Blue Portal Chapter 5

Ok its updating time here is chapter 5. Oh and I love Hercule bashing!!! I'm so sorry this took forever to put up I have just gotten so much homework in High school.

In front of the couple stood Goten and Trunks arguing it went something like this. "I didn't break the window you did Trunks said pointing at Goten. No liar liar you broke it" Goten said pointing at Trunks. "Sorry about that" one of the police men said "the alarm went off when the window was broken by these hooligans". "Goten Trunks!" Gohan shouted. "Oh crap" Trunks said and they stopped arguing. "It was Goten I didn't do it" Trunks said. 

"Ok you two I'll let mom and Bulma take care of you two" Gohan said picking them up by their hair. "ow ow ow ow" they said then started flying off but Gohan caught them and took them to Chi-Chi's. "Sorry about that here this should take care of the window" Videl said handing the police a $1000 and flew off. Videl landed and followed Gohan inside. "Mom!" Gohan yelled. "I'm in the kitchen" Chi-Chi yelled back. They walked into the kitchen. "Mom Goten and Trunks broke a window at a shop in town and the police called Videl & I" Gohan said. "I think we better get going I know how your mom will react" Videl whispered to Gohan. 

Gohan and Videl walked quickly out of the room. A few seconds after Gohan and Videl had cleared the blast area there was a huge explosion resulting in 2 black eyes a broken piece of string and 1 month of grounding which applied to both. Gohan and Videl lifted off and headed home to their house. "I'm spent" Videl said falling on the bed "I think I'd better get some rest too" Gohan said. They got ready and went to bed (will not go into detail what happened). 

Ok OK! this is an extremely short chapter I'm not really sure what to do now but I come up with ideas now and then and I WILL NOT MAKE THIS NC-17 sorry but I'd like to keep it ok for those of you who don't like NC-17 stuff. I have been reading other fics so I haven't had too much time to write these. If you like DBZ episodes download Winmx I share 51 DBZ episodes in English on that and 4 movies. I'll update more soon.


	6. the warehouse

Hi there i havent updated latley and spent my time for summervacation doin other stuff. Now i only have 1 more day of cacation left and thought you deserved a chapter. well id like to say this chapter is wierd not my usual style of writing but i think i might need to develop a problem so here it is and this is just the way the story came out of me.  
  
Sweet began to roll down as he was plauged with another nightmare. He was in an old abanodned warehouse a little west of satan city with the lighs dimmed alot. He could make out a form at the other side of the warehouse and it seemed to be suspended above the ground. As he neared the figure he could make out some more of the person they had short black hair that waved in the wind blowing through a broken window next to person and what looked like one of his fighting gis on.  
  
Gohan got closer and noticed some kind of rope around the person's neck and many heavy weights on their feet. Then it hit him the person had been hung as he saw the outline of a wooden table a few feet away. A cold gust of wind brushed past him as he got within a few fett of the person. As he recognized the person he ran to her. It was videl and she had been hung. He ran his hands through her hair and tears slipped out of his eyes.  
  
Suddenly Gohan was awakened from his horible dream tears running down upon his face at the rememberance of the dream and the thought of not having Videl always with him. She woke feeling the emense sadness she felt from Gohan throught their bond. Gohan wraped his arms around Videl and kissed her passonatly and she felt all the sadness and fear disolve away. She kissed him back too. When they seperated she scooted closer to him.  
  
"whats the problem i felt alot of sadness and fear through the bond?" Videl asked him. "I had a horrable nightmare" he said then paused. "you and i were in a warehouse and you were hung from a nuse dead. It was so horrable" Gohan said. "Gohan thats never gona happen i promise." Videl said. Gohan looked at the clock and it read 6:45 am. "it seems we still have a little time before we have to get up" he purred in her ear. He threw his arms around her and kissed her and she kissed him back. his hands slowly made their way up her shirt.  
  
/and this is where we leave you to skip to somwhere else so this rating can stay pg-13 cuz im chalenging myself to make somthing thats below R as we move to Chi-chi's house/.  
  
Goten jumped up and down at the table waiting for Goku to get there so he could eat his food. Goku walked in and sat down at the a table. The moment that goku and goten both sat down a new invention of Bulmas activated and dropped a plate of food down in the middle of the table like a hockey puck it slid betwene the hungrey sayjins with another dropping down every 15 seconds. This way Goku and Goten would have to wait for eachother and the food wouldnt be gone within 30 seconds. 40 minutes later Goku and goten were finished with breakfast.  
  
A knock came from the front door and Chi-chi went to anser it as Goku and Goten were running around throwing banana peels at eachother. Chi-chi open the door to see a happy Gohan and Videl. "Gohan!! Where were you i was worried sick you didnt come home ???!!" Chi-chi shouted. Gohan scrached the back of his head as he appoligised. "We slept at his second home" Videl said. "What second home is that i dont remember it?" Chi-chi asked. "When i was little i built a small house to stay at all those nights to sleep in when i was out thinkin" Gohan answered. "Well come in you two. "What did Bulma say about the time michene?" asked Chi-chi  
  
"It sould be ready in a week as it was when we saw it all those years ago." Videl said. "Hey i know how about we go to town after all you would probably like to get some stuff you dont have for the house your staying in now" Chi-chi said. "That would be great" Gohan said. "OHHH my little boy is all grown up" said Chi-chi. Videl and Gohan set off towards satan city. as they crused towards the city gohan noticed somthing that caused his heart to stop as he froze in the air. Videl stoped as she felt the same feeling that she felt throught their bond that morning. Gohan had spotted the same warehouse from this nightmare. Everything was the same it looked exactly like he dreamt it. "What is it Gohan?" she asked.   
  
"It-its the same warehouse as from m-m-my nightmare" he sounded scared. "Lets get out of here now" he said scooping up Videl in his arms blastimg away towards the city. Videl was scared too it was the warehouse where he had saw her hung. They touched down in an alley near OSH. Viedl held on to Gohan tightly. "Gohan i dont like that place lets not go that way back" she said. "Same here" he said. They brightened up as they kissed eachother and then walked onto the streets of the city.   
  
Well that was a freeky chapter if i can say so myself. hmm the way i write is on the fly not knowing what im gona put 3 sentences in advance. well i dont know why i wrote this chapter its wierd i dont usualy write like this. anyone think i should just trash this chapter and write it again? well this is the going back to school *shutters* chapter mabye its the feeling of going back to school that makes me write this way. well please read and review cuz i dont have many reviews right now and i review almos every story i read so please review mine so i know wither to keep writing this story or focus on my others. Thanks ReViEw also i would please ask you to read the sayjin war its a great story and if your the author of that story please update i really like it 


End file.
